lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Counter-Strike: Source-Map
Die Counter-Strike: Source Map de_Lost ist eine nach Lost gestaltete Karte für den Ego-Shooter Counter-Strike: Source (engl. für Gegenschlag). Dies ist ein Computerspiel aus dem Genre der Online-Taktik-Shooter. Das erstmals am 19. Juni 1999 veröffentlichte Spiel ist eine Modifikation des Ego-Shooters Half-Life und wurde besonders durch LAN-Partys und das Internet bekannt. Counter-Strike wurde von einer von Minh Le („Gooseman“) und Jess Cliffe („cliffe“) geleiteten privaten Gruppe entwickelt, deren Mitglieder heute zum Teil für die Firma Valve arbeiten (Vertreiber von CS:S). Map "de_lost" Die Karte 175px|left 175px|right In dieser relativ kleinen Map sind viele wichtige Schauplätze der Serie untergebracht. Als Terrorist startet man irgendwo auf der Insel und kann sofort den schwarzen Rauch hinter den Bergen sehen. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Man findet schon sehr bald die Grube sowie die Black Rock mit dem Dynamit. Das Schiff, das hier zu finden ist sieht jedoch eher wie ein etwas älteres Motorschiff aus, als wie ein jahrhunderte-altes Segelschiff. Hinter der dem Schiff befindet sich eine Kiste mit einigen Stangen Dynamit. Davor liegen auf dem Boden ebenfalls ein paar Stangen. Vorbei an einigen Lagerfeuern liegt am Strand Michael's Floß, welches einen der beiden Bombenplätze für die Terroristengruppe des Spiels darstellt. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Etwas versteckt, aber in der Nähe der Black Rock, befindet sie die Luke. Diese ist bereits teilweise ausgegraben und es liegen drei Stangen Dynamit drauf. Wenn man durch die Luke guckt, kann man das Licht sehen (sofern es vorher eingeschaltet wurde). Mit der Taste E''' kann das Dynamit gezündet werden. Wie in der Serie fliegt die Luke aus ihrer Halterung und landet im Grün. Auf der Innenseite ist "Quarantäne" zu lesen. Nachdem der Spieler durch die offene Luke gesprungen ist, landet er in einer kleinen Pfütze und ist mitten in der Schwan-Station. Dort sind zuerst die Schuhe zu sehen, die Locke in dort hingestellt hat. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Dann läuft der Spieler auf das Wandgemälde in der Station zu. Auf der linken Seite befindet sich der Wohnraum des Schwans. Wie im Original findet sich im Regal eine Steuereinheit, mit der der Spieler das Licht in der Station, wie auch das Licht für die Luke ein- und wieder ausschalten kann. Ebenfalls befindet sich im Regal ein Plattenspieler, der auf Tastendruck Make Your Own Kind of Music abspielt. Außerdem sind die Tischtennisplatte, die eingelassene Sitzecke sowie allerhand kleine Details zu finden. An den Wohnraum angegrenzt befinden sich das Waffenlager, das Warenlager (jeweils inklusive Luftschacht in der Decke) sowie ein kleiner Flur mit einem Trainingsrad und einer Hantelbank. Am Ende des Flurs befinden sich noch Badezimmer und Schlafecke. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Das Herz der Schwanstation ist durch einen Gang mit dem Wohnraum verbunden: Der Schwan-Computer. Hier befindet sich wie in der Serie in der Mitte des Raumes ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem der Eingabecomputer samt Tastatur, eine Steuereinheit, eine Kiste sowie eine Tasse stehen. Im Hintergrund befindet sich über dem Durchgang der Zähler, der auf 108 gestellt ist. Dieser Raum ist der zweite Bombenplatz für die Terroristenfraktion. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Unmittelbar in der Nähe des Schwan-Computers befindet sich auch der Hinterausgang der Station. Um aus der Station hinaus zu gelangen, muss der Spieler durch eine Tür gehen, einige Treppen hochlaufen und findet sich dann in einem kleinen Raum wieder, indem sich ein paar Gegenstände befinden. Durch eine weitere Tür steht man mitten im Dschungel. Diese Tür ist durch die Dunkelheit an dieser Stelle der Map sehr gut geschützt und nur durch Zufall zu finden. Galerie Bild:De lost0008 Floß.jpg|Michael's Floß Bild:De lost0014 Luke2.jpg|Das Dynamit liegt bereits auf der Luke Bild:De lost0053 Luke5.jpg|Das Licht im Schacht Bild:De lost0057 Luke6.jpg|Die Luke explodiert Bild:De lost0016 Luke4.jpg|Blick in den dunklen Schacht Bild:De lost0022 Schwan-Gemälde.jpg|Das Wandgemälde Bild:De lost0024 Schwan-Regal.jpg|Das Regal mit der Steuereinheit Bild:De lost0029 Schwan-Lager.jpg|Das Warenlager inkl. dem Schacht in der Decke Video Map "de_lost2" Die Karte Spiel als Terror-Einheit 175px|left 175px|right Auf der zweiten Counterstrike-Map sind noch mehr Schauplätze zu entdecken, als auf der ersten. Außerdem spielt diese Karte in einer anderen Zeit. Spieler der Terroristen-Gruppe finden sich zunächst in dem Scheindorf der Anderen wieder. Dort stehen vier kleine Hütten, wie sie auch in der Serie zu sehen waren. An einer Felswand ist die Tür-Station zu sehen, hinter der sich Felsen verbergen. Außerdem ist an den Klippen der Insel die Statue zu sehen. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Nach einiger Zeit beginnt die gesamte Insel zu beben. Der Himmel strahlt hell-weiß und pulsiert. Ein paar Augenblicke später hört das Beben abrupt auf, nur der Himmel wird immer mal wieder heller und auch wieder dunkler. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Nach einem kleinen Stück trifft der Terrorist zum ersten Mal auf das Monster, das ständig seine Bahnen zieht und vollkommen ungefährlich ist. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Auf dem Weg durch das Grün trifft man dann zunächst auf die Pfeil-Station, in der ein paar Kisten stehen und auf einen Stapel mit Kartuschen aus der Rohrpost. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Nach einem weiteren kleinen Marsch durch den Dschungel trifft der Spieler auf die Beechcraft, die über dem Eingang zur Perlen-Station liegt. Auch hier lässt sich das Monster immer mal wieder blicken. Das Flugzeug liegt auf dem Dach und die Zahlen auf dem Flugzeug stimmen nicht mit denen aus der Serie überein. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Dort unten stehen zwei Sessel vor einer Wand voll mit Monitoren. Insgesamt sind vier Bildschirme eingeschaltet; auf drei Monitoren ist nur Schnee zu erkennen, ein Monitor zeigt ein live-Kamerabild aus der Schwan-Station. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Wieder an der frischen Luft angekommen sieht man nun schon aus einiger Entfernung die Türen der Stab-Station. Diese stehen weit offen. In der Station gibt es insgesamt drei Räume: Einen Raum mit Schließfächern, einen Raum mit zwei Stühlen und ein paar Werkzeugen, die auf dem Boden liegen und einem Operationssaal. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Hinter der nächsten Biegung befindet sich der paradiesische Wasserfall. Taucht man in das Wasser, so entdeckt man den Koffer aus , allerdings ohne die Leichen. ---- 175px|right 175px|left Am nah-gelegenen Strand befindet sich das Camp der Überlebenden. Hier befinden sich das Holzgerüst der Kirche, der Friedhof, der Blitzableiter, das Floß, ein Regal mit DHARMA-Nahrungsmitteln sowie ein paar weitere kleine Holzbauten. ---- 175px|left 175px|right In unmittelbarer Nähe des Camps befindet sich das Fragezeichen, welches man nun von oben betrachten kann. Auch hier dreht das Monster seine Runden. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Der nächste Schauplatz ist die Luke der Schwan-Station. Im Gegensatz zur Map "de_lost" ist diese (logischerweise) geöffnet, sodass der Spieler direkt an der Leiter und an dem befestigten Seil in die Schwan-Station gehen kann. In der Station angekommen läuft der Spieler auf das Wandgemälde zu. Auf der linken Seite befindet sich der Wohnraum des Schwans. Wie im Original findet sich im Regal eine Steuereinheit, mit der der Spieler das Licht in der Station, wie auch das Licht für die Luke ein- und wieder ausschalten kann. Ebenfalls befindet sich im Regal ein Plattenspieler, der auf Tastendruck Make Your Own Kind of Music abspielt. Außerdem sind die Tischtennisplatte, die eingelassene Sitzecke sowie allerhand kleine Details zu finden. An den Wohnraum angegrenzt befinden sich das Waffenlager und das Warenlager jeweils inklusive Luftschacht in der Decke. Am Ende des Flurs befinden sich noch Badezimmer und Schlafecke. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Der Raum mit dem Schwan-Computer ist verwüstet, die Computer sprühen Funken und der Timer zeigt Hieroglyphen an. Am Ende der Station befindet sich der Hinterausgang. Allerdings ist dieser authentischer als der Ausgang aus der ersten Lost-Map. Er sieht dem Ausgang aus der Serie viel ähnlicher und der Spieler muss nicht dutzende Treppen aufsteigen, um die Station verlassen zu können. ---- Spiel als Anti-Terror-Einheit 175px|left 175px|right Direkt nach Spielbeginn findet sich der Spieler im Wohnraum der Schwan-Station wieder. Er kann noch sehen, wie die Brandschutztüren hochfahren. Der Raum mit dem Schwan-Computer ist nicht verwüstet, der Timer steht auf '''02:00. Nach einer Minute schließen sich die Brandschutztüren und die Karte wird unter dem UV-Licht im Wohnraum sichtbar. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnen sich die Türen wieder und alles scheint normal. Jedoch steht der Timer nun auf 00:59. Nach einiger Zeit fällt das Licht aus. Es ist ein lautes Brummen zu hören, die Computer fliegen quer durch den Raum und schlagen dabei funken. Der Timer zeigt Hieroglyphen an. Die gesamte Station beginnt zu wackeln: Systemausfall. Nach ein paar Augenblicken ist der Spuk vorbei. ---- 175px|left 175px|right Der Keller ist durch die Luken im Boden der Schwan-Station zu erreichen. Dort befindet sich das Sicherungssystem. Was wohl passiert, wenn man es aktiviert..? Probier es aus, wenn du dich traust! ---- 175px|left 175px|right Natürlich gibt es auch die Möglichkeit die Zahlen einzugeben um den Timer auf 108 zu stellen. Aber, wer will das schon! Galerie Bild:De lost20002 Tür.jpg|Die Tür-"Station" Bild:De lost20145 Pfeil2.jpg|Das Innere der Stab-Station Bild:De lost20138 Fallschirm.jpg|Warenlieferung per Fallschirm - das Monster ist auch schon da Bild:HATCH-Portal-Promo.jpg|Die Luke ist geöffnet Bild:De lost20105 Schwan-CD2.jpg|Der Timer steht auf 2 Minuten Bild:De lost20114 Schwan-CDX.jpg|Die Gegenstände fliegen durch den Raum Bild:De lost20134 Camp-Friedhof.jpg|Der Friedhof am Camp Bild:De lost20135 Camp-Floß.jpg|Das Floß Bild:De lost20182 Schwan-OFilm.jpg|Auf Knopfdruck kommt eine Leinwand aus der Decke gefahren Bild:De lost20173 Schwan-BS.jpg|Klassischer Windows-Bluescreen. Ob das was zu bedeuten hat...? Video Links *[http://www.strategyinformer.com/pc/counterstrikesource/map/2548.html= Download der CS:S-Map de_lost] *[http://www.clan00.de/maparchiv.php?id=3407 Download der CS:S-Map de_lost2] *[http://nipper.bl4nk.com/de_lost2.html Weitere Bilder von de_lost2] Kategorie:Fan Kreationen en:Counter-Strike: Source map